


mr beast gangbang rewind 2020

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Begging Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, Fisting, Fluff, Food, Food Porn, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Worms, gummy worms, schlattbur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Nobody:Me: MR.BEAST’S REWIND IS LITERALLY A SECRET SEX TAPE FILLED WITH HIDDEN SEXUAL MOMENTS OF DIFFERENT YOUTUBERS-Or, sex snippets in the the lifes of youtubers.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jimmy Donaldson, Alexis | Quackity&Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacob/Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Jimmy Donaldson, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 68
Kudos: 437





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking requests for different ships in this series <3

“Karl! You’re here!” Jimmy grins at the younger man. “Where’s-” 

  
  
Quackity jumps out from behind the door frame and Jimmy screams, nearly dropping his bag filled with expensive recording equipment. 

  
  
“Quackity!” Jimmy laughs. “Don’t scare me like that!” 

  
  
“Shut up, and give me some sugar. I haven’t gotten the chance to kiss you yet.” Quackity puckers his lips. Jimmy rolls his eyes, stepping inside instead and dropping his equipment on the kitchen counter. Quackity makes a sound of mock offense, pouting his lips and crossing his arms. “Karl! Your boyfriend didn’t kiss me.” 

  
  
“I - what? What am I supposed to do about that?” Karl laughs, opening up his laptop and inserting a hard drive into it, a few folders popping up on the right side of the screen. 

  
  
“Make him kiss me!” The shortest of them complains. “Jimmy! Kiss me-mph!” 

  
  
Jimmy captures Alex’s lips, hands placed gently on his waist and nipping his lower lip. He tilts his head slightly to get a better angle, and Quackity’s legs immediately turn to putty. 

  
  
And then his beanie is suddenly tugged over his face by Karl, making Jimmy break away from him in laughter. “Karl! What the fuck, man? I was in the middle of something!” 

  
  
“We can fuck later, Alex.” Karl kisses his check. “We have exclusive footage from the other to go through, remember?” 

  
  
“Oh yeah!” He plops himself onto Karl’s lap absentmindedly. “I wanna see what Schlatt got up to with Wilbur.” 

  
  
“Remember boys, the best sex moments from these clips, alright?” Jimmy says. “We need the softest, the hardest, the goriest, etc from these.” 

  
  
“Will do!” Karl replies, before pressing the first video from their friends. 


	2. schlattbur: rope bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw // rope bondage

The camera turns on. 

  
  
There’s the sound of arguing in the background, and the roaring laughter coming from Schlatt. He picks up the camera from the dresser, pointing it towards his current sex partner for the evening. 

  
  
For a moment, the camera is blurry as it attempts to focus itself on the scene, before it suddenly shows a clear shot of Wilbur hanging upside down from a rope by his ankles. His fingers barely drift across the threadbare carpet beneath him, as he wiggles around like a worm attached to a hook. Schlatt’s laughter becomes even louder, slapping his hand on his thigh repeatedly. 

  
  
“Schlatt! Stop laughing and help me out!” Wilbur tells him, making yet another attempt to upright himself and latch onto the rope currency bounding his ankles together.

  
  
“But why would I want to do that?” Schlatt shoots back. “You look hilarious!” 

  
  
“No I do not! You wouldn’t listen to me when you were untying the knots and I nearly slammed by head into the wall!” The taller man argues. “I could’ve died, Schlatt!” 

  
  
Schlatt can only laugh harder. “Sure, sure. I bet you would’ve.” 

  
  
Wilbur attempts to swing himself slightly, before the hook implanted on the ceiling breaks and he lands on the floor with a grunt. He pushes himself upright, undoing the rope on his ankles before grabbing one of the unused ones on the floor and wrapping it around his hand. 

  
  
Schlatt goes to inspect the damage on the ceiling. There’s only a small hole where the hook used to be. “Damn, looks like I’ll have to fix that up soon. Maybe find a sturdier wall because I don’t want you falling while I’m tying you up, Wil.” 

  
  
The camera points to Wilbur, who has an insane look on his face. “The fuck? Why are you looking at me like that man?” 

  
  
“Oh Schlatt-poo…” Wilbur slowly stands up, slowly off the rope in his hands. 

  
  
“Don’t call me that!” He backs up slowly as Wilbur inches closer, before the camera is dropped onto the ground and footsteps are heard heading down the stairs. Schlatt’s screaming for mercy while Wilbur is simply laughing his ass off now. 

  
  
“Stay away from me Wilbur Soot!” 

  
  
“Never!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated a lot a lot :)


	3. schlackity: foodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wiggly worms woo

The camera flickers on. 

  
  
Schlatt appears large on the frame, walking backwards to make sure that the camera will stay upright. 

  
  
“Did you turn the camera on?” A voice from behind Schlatt questions. Schlatt moves to the side, to shuffle through his suitcase, revealing one well fucked Quackity sprawled out of the bed. 

“Why do you have a jar of worms?” Quackity lazily mumbles, nuzzling his head deeper into one of Schlatt’s pillows. 

  
  
“I wanted to try something out.” Schlatt replies, struggling to open up the lid of the jar.

  
  
“Mhm.” The younger streamer hums. “Just hurry up with it, okay?” 

  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” The lid comes off with a  _ pop  _ and Schlatt takes a seat on the bed. His fingers dig in it for a moment, before pulling out something and placing it on the bed. He shifts himself so that he’s between the V of Alex’s legs. 

  
  
With warm hands, Schlatt strokes Quackity’s thighs before groping his globes and pushing it apart. His hole flutters at being exposed in the open, making him groan. 

  
  
“Going to fuck me again?” Alex mumbles, spreading his legs wider. “Go ahead. Don’t expect me to participate, though.” 

  
  
“No...I’m going to fuck you with something else.” Schlatt pushes a finger inside, his partner still wet and loose from their previous round. Quackity groans, pushing into his hand. “You’re so needy.” 

  
  
“Always going to want you.” He replies. 

  
  
Schlatt grabs a bottle of lubricant, sighing at the fact that there’s little left in the bottle. He’s going to have to get more in the morning. Rubbing his hands together to warm it up, he grabs the worm and cover’s its body in the lube, before wiggling it inside. 

  
  
“There we go.” Schlatt smacks his ass. 

  
  
“Did you -” Quackity’s eyes open comically wide, realization washing over him. “SCHLATT - WHAT - DID YOU JUST PUT A WORM IN MY ASS?” 

  
  
Schlatt falls onto the floor laughing, as Quackity rushes to the bathroom, the bathroom door slamming shut. A minute passes, Schlatt still rolling on the ground trying to catch his breath. The bathroom door opens up very slowly to reveal a very pissed off Quackity holding a long, blue and yellow thing in his hand. 

  
  
“This is a gummy worm.” Quackity states. 

  
  
Schlatt wheezes as if he’s dying, laughter finally dying down. “Yes! It’s a worm in your ass!” 

  
  
“You put a gummy worm in my ass, Schlatt!” He throws it at his partner, who slaps it away. “You piece of shit!” 

  
  
“Gives a whole new meaning to foodplay, huh?” Schlatt jokes. “Conner owes me three hundred now.”    
  


“Shut up! You’re sleeping on the couch!”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)  
> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/)


	4. karlnapnotfound: orgasm denial

The phone camera turns on. 

Karl’s eyes widen as he’s met with himself, giggling at his dumbfounded face before pressing the button in the top right to switch it to the back camera. 

It displays Sapnap is sprawled across the king sized bed in his naked glory. His fingers flexing and toes curling as he restraints himself, no ropes or handcuffs to hold him down. Muscles tighten and his chest heaves with every breath as the beautiful sound of whimpering escapes his lips. 

  
  
George chuckles deeply, admiring Sapnap’s hard, leaking cock from where he sits criss-crossed in the V of his legs. One hand props up his head, while the other makes teasing motions to Sap’s dick. His fingernails trace along a vein, watching as the ravennette squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a shaky breath. 

The british man isn’t pleased by just how much control Sapnap has, and flicks the head of his cock. Sapnap yelps in shock, back arching wonderfully before he forces his spine to lay on the soft cotton once more. 

  
  
“You’re so pretty.” George murmurs, patting his thigh. “Look at you, all wound up like a toy. Are you recording, Karl?” 

  
  
“Yep!” Karl chirps, propping himself on top of the bedside dresser to get a better view. “Sapnap does look very pretty like this.” 

  
  
“Oh, shut up -  _ aH _ !” Sapnap moans as George runs his thumb over the slit of his cock. “You little bitch!”   
  


George just hums in reply. “How long have we been teasing Sapnap’s orgasm?”    
  


Karl checks his timer. “Roughly over an hour now.” 

  
  
“Well, I think we’ve made him wait long enough, don’t you think?” George questions. 

  
  
“Yes, yes, George,  _ please _ -” Sapnap starts to beg. 

  
  
“ _ Shhh _ ...did I say you can beg, Sappy?” The submissive man makes a sound of disagreement. “I thought so. We’re going to do it like this; if you don’t make any sounds, I’ll jerk you off nice and quick. You make a single peep, and we can spend the rest of the evening denying your orgasm. Understood?” 

  
  
Sapnap nods his head in agreement. George rakes his nails down his member, lightly tugging on his balls. “When I say something, I expect an answer.” 

“Yes, George, yes!” 

  
  
“There we go! Good Sappy Nappy.” 

George stays true to his word, giving Sapnap a quick, dirty handjob. He takes pleasure in watching the man beneath him squirm and twitch underneath his touch, quickly increasing his pace. Precum coats his dick and begins to form a small puddle on his stomach, and the brunette gets a naughty idea.

Hoping off the dresser, Karl gets on his knees besides the bed and angles the phone. When it’s a perfect view of both his face and George’s body in the frame, he begins lapping up the precum like a puppy. His empty hand goes on top of George’s, to help him jerk off Sapnap quicker. 

Sapnap on the other hand, was making muffled sounds and biting down on his lower lip in a poor attempt to stay silent. His hips stuttered and he could feel the knot in his stomach tighten quickly. “George! Karl ...shit - I’m going to fucking -” 

  
  
“Come on Sapnap, you can do it!” Karl encouraged him. 

Sapnap came with a long whine, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his hands practically clawed into the bedsheets. Hot, thick streaks of cum coated his stomach and hand, and George practically leaped off the bed hissing in pain. 

  
  
“Ow! Fucking - Sapnap!” George cursed. “You bloody piece of shit!” 

  
  
“What?” Sapnap watched as George went into the bathroom, the pipe running loudly. Karl pointed the camera towards the bathroom, a confused expression on his face as well. 

  
  
“You came into my bloody eye, Sapnap! The british screamed, and the texan began to die of laughter. “This isn’t funny!” 

  
  
“It’s not my fault your face was so close to my dick! You said I could cum!” Sapnap remarks.   


Karl can’t help giggling himself, picking up a towel from the floor to clean his hand off before handing it to Sapnap. “I think George has a secret eye kink we don’t know about.” 

  
  
“Shut up!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discord server here- [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)  
> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/)
> 
> finally got inspo again 
> 
> cum in ur eye is not poggers

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
